I wont let go
by Freeze-Eternity-4ever
Summary: this is my new Poetry/wrock album! feel free to use in your fic but please state in a review. I do take requests but they must be canon or at least near canon i.e.- nevilluna. enjoy. R&R
1. I wont let you go

**A Note- this is my new poetry/ wrock album! feel free to use the songs in this fic but as I always say- state in a review SVP. don't own harry potter. BTW this is a Jily song.**

_There are things which you never notice_  
_ Things that I will never miss__ No one knows when you will say yes_  
_ Or when you will say no_  
_ Those are real feelings baby,_  
_ Feelings I wont let go_  
_ You with your red hair_  
_Hit a spell right over here_  
_You charmed me out_  
_ for I just wanna scream shout_  
_My heart wont stop_  
_My breath wont drop_  
_All I can is your green eyes_  
_ No, not the Slytherin green_  
_No Lily I'm no longer mean_  
_I'm all head over heels for you_  
_Just say that you love me too_  
_'Cause now I know you do_  
_And I'm ready to die for you_  
_ For Lily whatever you say_  
_I'll live if I know your okay_  
_For that's what matters to me_


	2. Shutting Down

A Note- I don't own harry potter and I want you to tell who this is.  
it's pretty obvious but still :D. Shutting down by ak.

My room is bare  
Like no person ever lived here  
I thought things would never change Mama  
That we'd live for eternity  
Together  
But that day, That spell  
made my life hell  
took me from you

I kick  
scream  
shout

I want to rip my heart out

I am just nine  
And things aren't looking fine  
I think I'm losing my head  
I can see all those creatures  
of which you once said  
about,

And I think I'm shutting  
up  
down  
left  
right  
all the ways  
everyday  
Is there anyway  
I can escape?

So I think I'm going  
up  
down  
left  
right

I think I'm going round the twist  
all's a blurry mist  
will you ever come back Mama?

My room is bare  
does anyone ever live here?


	3. Cos we just got tonight

**A ronmione song on the kiss in the battle of Hogwarts. It's called 'Cos we just got tonight**

The Battle's roaring on

But at least I know we aren't alone

I know it's the wrong time

But if this is wrong

What's right?

'Cos we just got tonight, tonight, tonight

I wanna melt in your arms and forget the fight

My lips on your lips this is the light

'Cos we just got tonight, tonight, tonight

We're up in the air, in the sky

I just wanna fly and fly and fly

I know I might not live through this war

But you make it worth fighting for

'Cos we just got tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll soon open my eyes and come back to the fight

This Night is all we got

And I know that it ain't lot

But my tells me that it's right

'Cos we just got tonight, tonight, tonight


	4. All the time we could've had

A **Note- I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the quote from DH either. It is when Harry is going towards the Forbidden Forest. It makes me cry **

_I don't want to go  
But I have to, you know  
Will it be quick or will it be slow?  
I just turn around  
And you are there sitting on the ground  
Ginny you're beautiful you know  
Funny I am telling you this now  
All the time we could've had  
In a world that could've been there…_

**I am there sitting on the ground  
Death and destruction all around  
Where are you?  
I can feel you in the air  
I can feel my eyes searching for you  
Don't give up  
Not now  
I know you're close  
I know you're brave but you are scared as well  
Harry, it's funny I am telling you this now  
All the time we could've had  
In a world that never existed... **

"**Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny**, _and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his. _"-Deathly Hallows


	5. I wish I'd held on a bit Longer

**A Note- The idea for this song was given to me by Bertram Wooster. Regulus has regrets that have never faded away. I wish I'd held on a bit Longer by Arianne**

_I know that from the start_

_We both were different; set apart_

_I was the top student, the mama's boy_

_You were a rebel, for your life was a toy_

_No you didn't belong here_

_No you were nowhere near_

_Near me…_

_So I wish that I'd been a bit stronger_

_And held on a bit longer_

_For I know that you knew that I was afraid…_

_I wish that I'd stayed longer_

_But the Dark Lord was growing stronger_

_For I knew you'd take me on your side…_

_Now Lord Voldermort is the strongest_

_He has no fault_

_Those years they were eleven_

_And the horcruxes they were seven_

_I changed sides Sirius _

_I wish that you were here to see me now…_

_So I wish I'd been a bit stronger _

_And held on a bit longer_

_For I know that you knew that I was afraid…_

_I am standing on the edge now_

_The inferi are coming…_

_The poison has weakened me, I won't be here for long…_

_So I wish I'd been a bit stronger _

_And held on a bit longer_

_For I know that you knew that I was afraid…_


	6. Diagon Alley- excluisive from my story!

_If you're walking down in Diagon Alley_

_Then try not to dilly-dally_

_For your life is gonna change right now_

_Allow me to show you how!_

_So I was walking down Diagon Alley_

_And things got really scary_

_Some young witches were standin' in a row_

_And one tried to have a go!_

_So we went down to the nearest pub in sight_

_And had jig in the party lights _

_She's just a 'mazing witch!_

_Oh yeah a crazy witch!_

_So she likes to put up a bit of show _

_And downs a bottle of Firewhisky in one go!_

_So yeah, I was walking down Diagon Alley_

_Yeah and things got really scary_

_So some young witches were standin' in a row_

_And one tried to have a go!_

_She's just a 'mazing witch!_

_Oh yeah a crazy witch!_

_A Cra-cra-cra-crazy witch!_

_Oh yeah a 'mazing witch!_

A n**ote-Hello earthlings! I am quite busy with school work and exams so please do excuse my absence. Sorry for that error in the chappje! It happened with every singlye chapter of this story! I own nothing much.**


End file.
